Nap Time
by StormWildcat
Summary: Yamamoto is woken very unceremoniously from a nap during school. Unfortunately for him, an amazing dream was interrupted. Rated higher for suggestive adult themes.


"Oi, baseball baka! Let's go!" Gokudera shouted at the napping Rain Guardian, unaffected by the idea of rudely interrupting his slumber.

"Hm?" he yawned, brown eyes half-lidded with grogginess, peering up at the source of the voice that roused him from his usual morning recharge.

Gokudera glared down at him, still trying to figure out how someone like Yamamoto could become part of the Judaime's family. "Baka, no wonder your grades are so awful," he sneered.

"Don't be so hard on him, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto scores higher than I do at least," Tsuna chimed in from behind Gokudera, scratching his cheek embarrassed at the validity of the statement.

"Judaime! I didn't mean to offend you! I'm so sorry!" Gokudera apologized profusely, practically snapping his body in half with his bow. "Forgive me, Judaime.

Tsuna waved his hands back and forth, keeping his arms tucked to his sides. "N-No, you didn't do anything wrong, Gokudera-kun! Please calm down!"

Yamamoto smiled into his forearm. The familiar humorous scene always made him smile. He glanced at Gokudera's wincing face, his hair slightly disheveled falling towards the floor. For some reason, the sight seemed like deja vu. Suddenly, a piece of his forgotten dream from his nap flashed into his head.

Gokudera was bent somewhere in the recesses of his mind. Wincing, his cheeks flushed and Yamamoto's name on his swollen lips. Just as quickly as the memory returned, it slipped away, leaving Yamamoto surprised and red in the face.

"Was that what I was dreaming about?" he thought to himself, losing contact with the outside world long enough to keep him from noticing Tsuna and Gokudera were staring at him.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Gokudera snarled, kicking the metal leg of Yamamoto's desk and shaking the swordsman from his little world.

"Oh, hey. Sorry! Guess I need to hit the sack earlier from now on! Hahahaha!' Yamamoto responded, his laugh resembling that of Ryohei's during his talks of sumo with his sister. Once Gokudera's hands slammed onto his desk and his face was inches from Yamamoto's, the laughter ceased.

"You're really getting on my nerves today," the bomber growled, grinding his teeth and narrowing his eyes. "Takeshi-kun".

"Huh?" Yamamoto gasped. Gokudera's expression warped, his mouth stretching into a mischievous grin, eyes misty with a gaze of carnal lust. He seemed to get closer, a hand reaching towards Yamamoto's face.

"Takeshi-kun, let's go," Gokudera begged, voice raspy and strained with need. Yamamoto felt himself slipping back into the depths of his imagination, and did nothing to stop it. Why would he need to with the real Gokudera fuming back in reality?

"I said let's go!" Gokudera yelled into Yamamoto's face, instantly yanking him away from his hot and bothered Hayato.

"Wha? Go where?' Yamamoto cringed. "_Did my voice just crack_?" he thought as he cleared his throat.

"Where? What the hell do you mean 'where'?! Lunch! We can't keep Juudaime waiting!" Gokudera proclaimed. He started to make his way towards Tsuna who was a few desk lengths away at the front of the room.

"Ah, okay! Didn't realize I slept that long!" Yamamoto chirped, trying to ignore the teasing images in the back of his mind. "Coming-!" He froze, wide-eyed. "A-Actually, let me catch up with you guys in a few," he stammered, cheeks a bit pinker than before, his body slowly lowering back into his desk.

"Are you feeling okay, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked concerned for his friend. "You look a little red. Do you feel feverish?"

"I'm alright, Tsuna," Yamamoto reassured. Truth was that Tsuna was right. He did feel feverish, but it wasn't from feeling sick. "I'll meet up wi-"

"Oh no you don't!" Gokudera interrupted as he stormed back up the aisle. "You're gonna make Judaime worry over nothing! Just suck it up and let's go!"

"No, Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelped, fighting against the surprising strong pulls from the bomber.

"C'mon!" Gokudera grunted. He braced himself and gave Yamamoto's arms a good tug, dislodging the swordsman from his seat. For a moment, they stared at each other. When Yamamoto's eyes dropped, so did Gokudera's. Suddenly the Storm Guardian flailed then shoved Yamamoto back into his desk by his shoulders. Cheeks flushed, he spun back towards Tsuna, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Actually, maybe we should leave Yamamoto and let him rest. He deserves it! Hahaha!" Gokudera chuckled nervously. He hoped he had blocked the baseball idiot from Tsuna's line of vision.

"Huh, um, okay. Then we'll just go then, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes! I'll meet you outside the classroom, Judaime! Just want to see if Yamamoto needs anything before we go!"

"Oh, that's nice of you, Gokudera-kun! I'm glad you two are getting along so well today. I'll see you on the roof then, Yamamoto! Don't strain yourself!" Tsuna waved as he followed the last student out of the classroom.

"Hah, thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto called after him, returning the wave. For a second the two Guardians kept up their happy ruses. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Gokudera spun around to face Yamamoto.

"What the hell is wrong with you, baseball baka?!" he cracked, confused and shocked. "Why? WHY?!"

"I don't know! It just happened," Yamamoto defended. An embarrassed smile sat on his face uncomfortably, and a hand scratched at the black tufts of hair at the back of his head. "Guess I had one of those dreams while I was napping".

"You guess? It's kind of obvious, don't ya think?! It's not like that happens to a guy from a math lesson!" Gokudera shrieked. The sight was burned into his brain. Yamamoto standing awkwardly in front of him, brown eyes averted away from him, face taking on a light shade of red and his reason for his uneasiness pressing against the fabric of his school uniform pants. Gokudera heaved a sigh. A serious aura formed around him. "Who was it?"

"Huh?!" Yamamoto cracked, surprised the bomber wanted to know. "Why?!"

"Why not?" Gokudera questioned calmly. He was bent over Yamamoto's desk and only inches away from his face. He could tell he had caught the swordsman off guard by the way he mouthed words that would never come. A tiny smirk swept Gokudera's face. "Guess that answers my question". As Gokudera turned to retreat, Yamamoto involuntarily latched onto his wrist.

"Gokudera".

The two stared at each other, faces chiseled into serious expressions. Yamamoto braced himself. "It was," his eyes dropped, "it was you. I don't know why, but it was you".

Gokudera stood still, silent. He looked over Yamamoto who seemed to feel like a stranger in his own skin. The usually confident baseball prodigy was shrunken into himself, his face trying to find shelter in his shoulder and bottom lip swelling from his teeth biting into it.

"Ah, I see," Gokudera responded softly, slipping out of Yamamoto's grasp. He made his way towards the door, hands tucked away into his pockets, the only noise in the room his footsteps.

"Wait! Gokudera!" Yamamoto called, a hand stretched towards him.

"Yamamoto".

The swordsman froze. Afraid of what the Storm Guardian would say.

"After school".

"G-Gokudera?"

"After school, come over to my place". Gokudera looked over his shoulder, his eyes piercing into Yamamoto's, catching the baseball player's breath in his chest. "I want you to tell me about this dream. And if you're lucky, it might come true".

Without another word, the bomber left to meet up with Tsuna for lunch. Yamamoto stared at the door, mouth agape in shock. A flurry of emotions stirred in his stomach, leaving him glued in place.

The corners of his lips curled into a grin. "Sounds like fun". He shifted his weight to get up, but a familiar uncomfortable feeling kept him in his chair. Yamamoto chuckled to himself, his eyes wandering from his lap to the door. "Looks like I'm not gonna make it to lunch today".


End file.
